Covering structures such as tents are commonly temporarily deployed outdoors to shield persons from the sun or inclement weather conditions during a social or other outdoor event or to serve as a meeting hall, pavilion, barrack or the like. Typically, such covering structures include a flexible canopy of selected size and shape which is supported by multiple perimetric support poles at the respective corners or along the perimeter of the canopy and usually also by one or multiple central support poles at the center region or regions of the canopy. Anchor lines which are typically connected to the respective corners or to the perimeter of the canopy are attached to stakes which are driven into the ground. The anchor lines are typically tightened to maintain the canopy in a taut, spreaded configuration on the support poles.
One of the problems commonly associated with deploying a covering structure on a beach or other open area having sand or other loose soil is that the canopy is frequently subjected to high winds which tend to dislodge the stakes from the soil into which they are driven unless care is taken to drive the stakes deeply into the soil. This typically requires the use of hammers or other tools and renders difficult removal of the stakes from the soil during subsequent disassembly of the covering structure.